


Немного о вопросах личной идентификации

by fandom_Shadowhunters_2017



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-26 14:52:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12061251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Shadowhunters_2017/pseuds/fandom_Shadowhunters_2017
Summary: Магнус Бейн пытается восстановить баланс после обмена телами





	Немного о вопросах личной идентификации

**Author's Note:**

> Работа написана для команды fandom Shadowhunters 2017 на Фандомную Битву 2017 на diary.ru  
> Ознакомиться с ней также можно здесь: http://fk-2017.diary.ru/p213642811.htm
> 
> Примечание: таймлайн 12-й серии второго сезона
> 
> Размещение только с разрешения автора.

Звук. Свет. Тепло, переходящее в жар. Воспоминания. 

Магнус Бейн прожил достаточно веков, чтобы знать: нестерпимую физическую боль способны причинить даже те прекрасные вещи, что несут радость и удовольствие. У всего есть оборотная сторона. Натянутая нить может быть струной, а может — тетивой лука. 

В те моменты, когда Имоджен Эрондейл не активирует руну агонии, Магнус думает, что больнее всего видеть в глазах Александра вместо любви и восхищения — гадливость и ненависть. Впрочем, когда начинаются реальные пытки, душевная боль отходит на второй план. 

Тело без магии, смертное тело, мучимое жаждой, голодом и болью, промерзшее в подземелье Института — все еще тело нефилима, и Магнус заставляет себя слушать его силу. Силу крови Ангела. Только он не в состоянии ее применить. Максимум, на что он способен — швыряться ботинком в видеокамеру. Руны на теле — спящая магия, только и ждут, чтобы их разбудили. Применили в бою. Если бы у Магнуса было стило, он наверняка разобрался бы, как использовать дар сумеречного охотника и активировать руны. 

Только у Магнуса ничего нет. Даже себя.

Магнус против воли вспоминает, как во времена Великой лондонской чумы мучился вопросом уникальности собственной личности. Последний такой кризис самоидентификации приключился с ним… да, именно там, куда швыряет руна агонии, где мертвая мать смотрит в глаза и омерзение отчима жжет тело ядовитым пламенем. 

Тогда Магнус наблюдал, как умирали в мучениях примитивные, старался спасти хоть кого-то и не выдать себя, чтобы обезумевшие испуганные люди не принесли в жертву «колдуна», надеясь умаслить своего бога, и пытался представить, каково это. Жить без магии. Лишенным бессмертия. Пытался осознать себя без своего демонского дара. 

В Англии не осталось ни одного мага, даже оборотни и вампиры покинули проклятую «черной смертью» страну. Магнус переместился в Китай только через год, когда почти треть населения Лондона, затянутого смрадным дымом пожарищ, оказалась захоронена в трупных ямах. 

Однажды Доротея спросила, зачем Магнусу понадобился чумной Лондон. Похоже, прикидывала, какую именно выгоду Магнус Бейн мог извлечь из ста тысяч смертей примитивных. У Магнуса был только один правдивый ответ, от пафоса которого сводило зубы даже у него самого. Но Дот всегда его понимала, и он признался: «Чтобы никогда не забывать, какой дар достался мне совершенно бесплатно». И продолжил про себя: «...и чего не смогла постичь моя мать». 

Что ж. Теперь у Магнуса есть все отпущенное Конклавом время, чтобы понять, кто он такой. Верховный маг Бруклина, лишенный магии. Почти примитивный — здесь, в камере, с блокированными рунами. Чистое сознание в чужом, омерзительном, измученном пытками теле. Он размышляет об этом в то время, когда не орет в потолок о том, что он Магнус Бейн. Когда не зовет Александра. Когда не проваливается в детское, до жути, благодаря пыточному заклятью, реалистичное воспоминание о самоубийстве матери, чувствуя такой ужас, такой стыд и такое горе, что сердце разбухает и взрывается, расплющивая ошметки о клетку ребер. И даже тогда он остается жив, чтобы раз за разом — повинуясь стилу Инквизитора — совершать свое первое убийство. Убийство беззащитного перед магией примитивного. Человека, который так или иначе заботился о нем. Человека, чья жена только что умерла, и он ослеп, озверев от горя. 

Это — суть Магнуса Бейна? Это — его ответ на боль и несправедливость миров? 

Может, тело безумного фанатика Валентина Моргенштерна, готового уничтожить любого, кто встанет на его пути, подходящая оболочка для мага, который начал познавать свою настоящую силу с убийства?

Когда Имоджен Эрондейл говорит: «Подготовьте его к казни», Магнус закрывает глаза и ожидает увидеть маму, глядящую на него со страхом и трепетом, или отчима, который оседает на каменный пол, держась за горло. Ожидает увидеть заполненную разлагающимися трупами яму — одинаково ужасающую и в Польше четырнадцатого века, и в Англии семнадцатого, и в Провансе восемнадцатого. 

Только он видит совсем другое. Он видит красивое лицо Александра, его очарованный взгляд, полный понимания, желания и любви. «Твои глаза прекрасны, — шепчет Алек. — Твоя магия прекрасна. Ты прекрасен, Магнус Бейн».

Поцелуй на разбитых губах кажется настоящим. Настоящим прощальным подарком. Подарком нефилима, сумеречного охотника, представителя Конклава, который сам и казнит Магнуса Бейна.

— Посади его на стул, — говорит Инквизитор Имоджен Эрондейл. 

Магнус безнадежно повторяет: «Не надо. Прошу. Не надо» — но больше не сопротивляется. Алек не видит в нем — его. Несмотря на все сказанные вслух слова и доказательства их связи, несмотря на все мысленные мольбы. Он силен и тренирован, но он просто мальчик. Он не маг. Он умеет видеть сквозь чары, но не способен за оболочкой разглядеть настоящего Магнуса. 

Есть ли Магнус там? За оболочкой? 

«Похоже, ты готов к смерти», — звучит в голове голос Камиллы. В нем восхищение мешается с искренним любопытством. Она рада хоть так отомстить Магнусу за предательство. 

Многие рады. Магнус действительно прожил долгую жизнь. 

Узнает ли Алек о том, кого казнил на самом деле? Простит ли когда-нибудь себя? Если бы Магнус сомневался в том, что Валентина нужно остановить любой ценой, сейчас он молил бы Разиэля, Великих демонов и Принцев Ада о том, чтобы Александр Лайтвуд никогда не догадался, кого своими руками отправил на смерть. 

Магнус все равно молит. 

Странно, но кинжал Инквизитора у горла вовсе не кажется реальным. Самое время подумать, куда из чужого мертвого тела может отправиться сознание отпрыска демона и примитивного. Вместо этого Магнус думает, что каким-то чудом завоевал любовь самого прекрасного на свете существа с ангельской кровью. Щедрый подарок перед смертью. Ради него можно и уйти. 

— Стойте! Это не Валентин! — кричит Александр.

Чужое истощенное тело, ноющее от заблокированной чуждой силы, облегченно оседает на стуле, и Алек ловит, держит, гладит бережными пальцами шею, снимает кляп. 

— Прости… Прости меня. Я тебе не поверил. Прости меня, — шепчет Алек и умоляюще заглядывает в глаза, вытирает чужие слезы с чужих глаз Магнуса, и в его взгляде нет ни намека на брезгливость. 

Брезгливость, отвращение, испуг — именно так и стоит смотреть на Магнуса. Воспоминания о погибших из-за него близких людях, поднятые из-под спуда руной агонии, теперь зыбко дрожат на поверхности памяти и кажутся реальнее, чем все последние счастливые месяцы.

Магнус избегает зеркал и взгляда Алека весь путь до собственных апартаментов, где ждет Валентин вместе с плененным Джейсом.

Час в обжигающе-горячем душе, почти смыленный брусок мыла из драгоценных эссенций, много очищающей магии и свежая одежда не помогают избавиться от ощущения, что тело Магнуса осквернили. Конечно, обмен телами далек от изнасилования, но Магнус явственно чувствует чужое присутствие. Магия расшатана, истощена, ею пользовались так же, как телом, грубо, пренебрежительно и неверно. 

Во всяком случае, Магнус жив и силен как раньше. А баланс вернется. Вернется. 

Александр смотрит виновато и сочувственно, спрашивает, чем помочь. Рвется все исправить. Он тоже испугался, и он заслужил знать, что Магнус не винит его. 

Магнус позволяет налить себе виски — сейчас в собственном доме он словно гость. Позволяет отвести себя в спальню и уложить на покрывало из тончайшего индийского шелка — похоже, он гость и в собственном теле. 

Поцелуи Алека слишком бережные, сдержанные, и Магнус отстраняется, мягко очерчивая кончиками пальцев его восхитительно-пухлые губы. И разрешает ему и себе: 

— Не стоит надо мной трястись. Все в порядке. Дай мне почувствовать тебя, Александр. 

«Напомни мне о нас». 

Страх потери — отличный импульс для страсти. 

Алек всегда с трудом сдерживался. Хваленая выдержка охотника отказывала ему в постели, и Магнус упивался им таким, жадным, торопливым, теряющим голову. Это было лучше всех комплиментов, круче любых признаний — Александр Лайтвуд, сходящий с ума от желания, дрожащий под руками, почти не способный контролировать свои стоны и крики, свое возбуждение. 

Сейчас же он просто стихия. 

Магнус отдает себя на милость шторму — подставляется под пылкие поцелуи, правильно-сильные, горячие, жадные. Льнет к теплым ладоням, открывается для бесцеремонной ласки. Отключает сознание, позволяя себе дрожать, вскрикивать, всхлипывать, просить, понукать, не думая, как выглядит. Не пытаясь направлять неопытного любовника или чересчур о нем заботиться. 

Александр больше не неопытный. Оказывается, он успел отлично изучить тело Магнуса. Оказывается, он знает, когда допустимо использовать зубы. Выкручивать кожу. Блокировать руки. Алек всегда был чутким, даже когда тонул в собственном удовольствии и казалось, что от перевозбуждения ничего вокруг не замечает. 

Он замечал. Он нашел все участки кожи, от прикосновения к которым Магнус теряет голову. Даже то местечко между мизинцем и безымянным. Алек ласкает его руки, вылизывает между пальцев, целует ладонь. Задерживается с поцелуями на сгибе локтя, движется выше, к плечу, оставляя яркие засосы, прикусывая шею возле уха. Магнус отвечает стонами и ахами-вздохами, гладит идеальное тело под руками, держится за него, трется по-кошачьи и выгибает спину, когда Алек спускается к животу и горячо дышит на лобок.

Его губы на члене — произведение искусства. Магнус вполне осознает, как топорно и пошло это звучит, но ничего не может поделать: в такие минуты воображение оскудевает и слова всех известных языков выцветают, стираются из памяти. Магнус любит глазами, это правда, но даже великолепие покрасневших мягких губ, движущихся по блестящему члену, не перекрывает того изумительного факта, что Александр любит сосать. 

Впервые он озвучил свое желание почти сразу после того, как сам излился в рот Магнуса, до боли переплетя пальцы с его пальцами и захлебываясь длинным восхитительным стоном. 

— Хочу… Хочу вернуть услугу, — хрипло сообщил он, беспрестанно облизывая губы и глядя в пах Магнусу очумело-жадным взглядом.

— Услугу? — рассмеялся Магнус. 

Тогда они переместились в Токио, в Палас-Отель. Темные влажные волосы Алека разметались по белоснежной подушке, от него невозможно было отвести глаз. Номер был обставлен в кремовых, бежевых и темно-коричневых тонах, но Магнус слеп от разноцветных вспышек магии, которые плясали по идеальному телу Алека, бесконтрольно срываясь с пальцев: хотелось ласкать его, используя все возможности и способности. 

— Я ценю твою щедрость, Александр, — продолжил Магнус в ответ на упрямо сжатые губы и настороженный взгляд. — Дарить удовольствие своему партнеру — лучшее, что есть в сексе. Но сейчас я буду рад, если ты сделаешь то, чего жаждешь сам. Тебе надо узнать, чего ты хочешь, и попробовать все. 

Тот взгляд Александра Магнус отложил в копилку самых ценных воспоминаний. Алек несколько раз моргнул, расслабляясь, улыбнулся нервно, неуверенно, криво и оглядел Магнуса так, словно тот был его долгожданным подарком на день рождения. Тем, что он и не надеялся получить. 

— Попробовать все… — эхом отозвался Алек, похоже, не замечая, что говорит вслух. А потом рывком подался вперед, переворачивая Магнуса, спустился ниже, так же, как сейчас, лаская губами живот и пах, замер возле члена и взглянул вверх, глаза в глаза.

— Я очень хочу попробовать тебя, — признался он, краснея. И Магнус, похоже, пропал тогда окончательно. 

Все, что он смог сказать, опытный, снисходительный гуру для своего молодого неискушенного любовника: «Пожалуйста...»

Тогда не вышло никакого урока. Александр учился сам. Облизывал ствол, мягко сосал головку, спускался ниже, натягиваясь ртом на член, стонал блаженно, пытался сглатывать, брать глубже, а Магнус только повторял беспомощно: «Пожалуйста… Да. Вот так. Так. Пожалуйста, возьми...» — и не осталось выдержки, чтобы помочь Александру освоиться. Рассказать, как нравится. 

Тело Магнуса рассказывало за него, а Алек слушал и слышал. 

Сейчас он прикрывает глаза, прижимается щекой к члену и втягивает носом воздух. Выдыхает: 

— Люблю, как ты пахнешь. 

Еще час назад Магнус пах иначе. Оружейной смазкой, кислым потом, запекшейся кровью, дубленой кожей намордника, железом наручников, тюремной гнилью, старым изгаженным матрасом из камеры Валентина… 

Возбуждение неумолимо спадает, откатывает под натиском несвоевременных, отвратительных мыслей: Валентину досталось его тело. Что он с ним делал? Пробовал ли он… спать с кем-то? Дотрагиваться до себя, чтобы удовлетворить? Мылся ли он вообще? Смотрел ли на себя — на Магнуса — обнаженным?

От отвращения начинает трясти, и Магнус против воли отстраняется, отползает к стене и зажимает себе рот, пережидая приступ тошноты. 

— Магнус… Что? Что с тобой? Я сделал что-то не так?

Александр неловко держит руки на весу, демонстрирует ладони: смотри, я не касаюсь тебя. Не трогаю. Ты в безопасности. Ему страшно и стыдно, и он упрямо верит, что в силах все исправить. Магнус надеется, его веры хватит на двоих. Он не собирается проигрывать Валентину, Азазелю и собственному телу, которое, черт побери, все еще — его. 

— Внезапный экзистенциальный кризис, — усмехнувшись, поясняет Магнус. — Это знаешь… как будто ногу свело. Сейчас пройдет.

У Алека такой взгляд, что Магнусу кажется — он слышит его мысли. Слышит, как сумеречный охотник молча орет: «Я убью Валентина! Я уничтожу их всех за то, что тебе больно!» Этого почти достаточно, чтобы отвращение к самому себе слегка схлынуло. 

Вслух Александр ничего подобного не говорит. Ничего про убийства. Он лишь замечает, осторожно опуская ладонь на бедро Магнуса:

— Если бы ты застрял в другом теле, я все равно остался бы с тобой. И любил бы тебя.

Ждать подобной добродетели от другого человека — слишком жестоко и неправильно. Магнус знает и вовсе не ждет, но от слов Алека становится легче дышать, и спазм, скручивающий мышцы спины, постепенно ослабевает.

— А если бы мое сознание поместили… я не знаю… в камень? — улыбаясь, спрашивает он и привлекает Алека к себе. 

Алек охотно подается к нему, заключает в объятие и отвечает: 

— А так можно? Носил бы тебя у сердца.

— Большой камень, — уточняет Магнус и ради справедливости замечает: — Не думаю, что возможны подобные манипуляции с неодушевленным предметом.

— Большой камень я держал бы в своей спальне. Разговаривал бы с тобой каждый день перед сном. Может… ну… ласкал себя перед тобой. 

— О, Александр! — восхищенно тянет Магнус. — Обожаю тебя. Не устаешь меня удивлять. Но я и так был бы каменным.

— Ну, ты и сейчас достаточно твердый, — улыбается Алек, сжимая пальцы на члене.

— Перед твоей сексуальностью и напором пасует любой экзистенциальный кризис, — смеется Магнус и сползает на подушки, укладывая Алека на себя. 

И разводит под ним ноги. Впервые. 

Не имеет значения, что несколько дней тело Магнуса принадлежало не ему. В конце концов, это и правда всего лишь тело. Важно то, что сейчас оно принадлежит Алеку. 

— Возьми меня, Александр, — спокойно говорит Магнус, глядя, как расширяются темные зрачки. — Возьми себе. 

Алек не задает ни одного вопроса. Не уточняет, уверен ли Магнус. Он держит потемневшим взглядом, не позволяя отвести глаз, и уверенно кладет ладонь на грудь Магнуса, слева, где сердце. И это последний момент тишины и спокойствия перед тем, как Александр Лайтвуд возвращается штормом. 

Он не активировал руны, Магнус не видел стило в его руках, но сейчас он чувствует на себе всю мощь и все таланты сумеречных охотников. Алек гибкий, сильный, уверенный, выносливый. Он не устает целовать, гладить, он вертит Магнуса, подстраивает под себя, чтобы удобнее было вылизывать его, прикусывать распаленную кожу. Он берет член так глубоко в горло, как никогда раньше, в идеальном ритме сжимаясь жаркой теснотой вокруг ствола. Он разводит ноги Магнуса, приподнимает на ладонях его задницу и лижет между ягодиц, нагнетает тонкое, извращенное, томящее удовольствие, толкается языком. 

Это самое интимное, что Алек делал в постели, и если бы не довольные стоны, Магнус бы по обыкновению застрял мыслями на его щедрости. 

Магнус редко отпускает контроль. Даже подставляясь, даже впуская в себя чужой язык, член, пальцы, когти, дилдо, страпон, он должен знать, что все идет по его плану. Сейчас он просто падает, отказываясь от планов, сценариев и анализа собственных желаний. Отказываясь от тела. И Александр ловит его. Создает на его теле новые зоны возбуждения, взнуздывает новые желания. Просто любит его, всего. 

Кроме желания не остается ничего. Терпеть дальше невыносимо, и Магнус шипит сквозь зубы, стонет, а после воет — так сильно хочется ощутить Алека внутри. 

Уверенных длинных пальцев мало, но Магнус не станет просить. Не имеет права. Сейчас решает Алек. 

И он, слава Ангелу, решает. 

— Смажь, — лихорадочно, отрывисто просит Алек и показывает, чего хочет, копируя пальцами движение Магнуса, когда тот творит интимную магию.

Магнус облегченно выдыхает, подтягивая колени к груди, и звонко щелкает пальцами, ощущая, как внутри становится влажно и тепло. 

Александр берет его одним гибким сильным движением. Медленно, неумолимо движется до конца и, даже заполнив Магнуса собой до предела, не замирает — продолжает слегка покачиваться, привыкая и позволяя привыкнуть. 

Магнус ждет обычного вопроса Алека: «Все хорошо?» Ждет его застенчивой просьбы: «Скажи, если я сделаю что-то не так». К счастью, ничего подобного не происходит. Александр вглядывается в его лицо, ловит оттенки реакций, узнает сам: все замечательно. Читает по Магнусу: «Продолжай». 

Магнус сжимает собой Алека, обнимает его, тянется за поцелуем и чувствует, как рождается их слаженный отточенный танец. 

Изумительная координация, помноженная на чуткость и восприимчивость Александра, не оставляют Магнусу ни шанса. Он готов сорваться уже через минуту, только сейчас ему и собственный оргазм не принадлежит. 

Он кладет пальцы на шею Алека сзади, смотрит ему в глаза и шепчет: 

— Скажи, когда можно кончить. 

— Магнус! — восхищенно выстанывает Алек, зажмуривается и начинает двигаться быстрее. 

Член трется между их животами, нет ни мыслей, ни переживаний — лишь чистое наслаждение и легкая ноющая боль от перетянутой магией мошонки. Иначе не сдержаться. Не выстоять. 

— Хорошо. Как хорошо, — бормочет Алек, все ускоряясь. — Какой ты… Магнус… Ты великолепен. Я люблю тебя, слышишь?

Магнус слышит. За собственными стонами, за сладкими звуками секса. Он слышит Александра, он держится за его голос. И голос командует: 

— Сейчас. Магнус. Сейчас.

Александр опускает руку между ними, обхватывает член, и невидимый жгут исчезает. Сдерживаться больше невозможно. 

Магнус глохнет от своего крика; на пике удовольствия сводит все мышцы. Александр тихо дрожит на нем — в нем, и выдыхает длинный облегченный стон, только когда Магнус переполнен спермой. 

Магнус долго ловит яркие отголоски оргазма, вздрагивая под Алеком и оставляя поцелуи на его губах, щеках, подбородке, шее… 

Взгляд Алека счастливо-расфокусированный, он, кажется, сам не замечает, как гладит Магнуса по волосам, мягко проходится пальцами по вискам и очумело улыбается. 

— Александр Лайтвуд, — с официальной ноткой произносит Магнус, возвращая, как он надеется, не настолько безумную улыбку. — Ты просто роскошь.

Алек смущенно моргает и несогласно дергает головой.

— Нет. Это ты. Магнус. 

И добавляет неуверенно, полувопросительно, словно не веря, что позволяет себе подобную дерзость: 

— Мой? 

Магнусу хочется ответить: «Сейчас — да, сладкий. Пока еще да». Да только от облегчения кружится голова и хотя бы себе за долгую жизнь он научился не врать. 

— Твой. В любом теле, в котором ты меня примешь, Александр, — серьезно отвечает Магнус.

— В любом теле, — поправляет его Алек. — В любом. 

Он тоже пахнет оружием и металлом. А еще хвойным лесом, свежими ягодами и спермой Магнуса. 

Магнуса не казнил Конклав. Валентин под замком. Алек изгнал Азазеля. 

Запястье фантомно жжет руной агонии, но прямо сейчас Магнус действительно верит, что рядом с Александром сможет стереть из памяти весь кошмар последних дней.


End file.
